Whirlwind Romance
Whirlwind Romance is the 20th episode of the 11th season of Krazy Kids, and is the 300th episode overall. The episode follows Vextorian Vixon, who is lonely, wants to have a girlfriend when a girl (who looks and acts like Vex) has been transferred to Howard D. McMillan Middle School. Synopsis Vextorian Vixon gets lonely when a girl has been transferred. Characters * Vextorian Vixon * Veronica Vixon (Debut) * Bryan Gul (Cameo) * Marian Gul (Cameo) * Ian-Deheza Zapata (Cameo) * Sofia-Deheza Zapata (Cameo) * Random Girl (Cameo) * Random Boy (Cameo) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Veronica Vixon. * It was revealed when Vextorian Vixon gets bored, he will devour almost everything (mostly because he is hungry). * Most characters such as Bryan, Ian-Deheza, the Random Girl, and the Random Boy make cameos at the beginning of the episode. * Veronica Vixon was reffered to as the She-Vixon in the episode. Transcript (The episode starts with two butterflies appearing onscreen and kiss each other. They fly way as Bryan, Marian, Ian-Deheza, and Sofia-Deheza skip across the sidewalk path all together) Angel (heard offscreen):' '''Ahh, first love. (''The Random Girl skips across the sidewalk path, dragging the Random Boy) Random Boy: Ahh! (The Random Boy grabs a tree branch, which causes him and the Random Girl to screech to a halt. The Random Girl pulls on his arm with boith of hers) Random Boy:' '''No! (''The Random Girl's force pulls the Random Boy off of the tree branch, then she continues dragging him along) Angel (heard offscreen): A time for romance. (Wacky Yacky skips across the sidewalk path, carrying a box, which he then kisses) Angel (heard offscreen): A time for gifts and letters. (The camera cuts to a view of an angry Vextorian Vixon sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the field) Angel (heard offscreen): a time for memories. Vextorian Vixon: But no time to play! (The camera cuts to a zoomed-in view) Vextorian Vixon: Everyone's too busy with... (blows raspberry) Love Stuff! Blech! (As he jumps up and down): Boring, boring, boring! And when Vex get bored, Vex eat! (Vextorian Vixon spins, then the camera cuts to a view of him devouring a tree) Vextorian Vixon: Vex eat lots! (Vextorian Vixon eats some bushes, and then two more trees, until all that remains of the latter are stumps. He eats another bush as he spins offscreen. The camera then cuts to the view of a school bus driving to the school. It stops at the main parking area of the school. Then, the bus doors open and a minature tornado spins out of the bus and onto the sidewalk pavement. It stops spinning to reveal a female who looked similar to Vextorian Vixon. She then growls and spins to the main building, breaking through one of the front doors, zoomed past the security guard, who is fast asleep, breaking through two doors, breaking through the fence and into McMillan Park. She stops spinning and looks at a flower and smells it. She then overhears some eating-like chainsaw noises. She looks back as the camera wipes over to Vex and the camera focuses on him as he spins across the field, spinning through some bushes. The camera then cuts to an overhead view, focusing on Vex as he continues consuming bushes, until he reaches the field. It then cuts to a view behind Vex, continuing its focus on him as he spins across the edge of the field, consuming trunks of trees, followed by the sidewalk as he stops at it, then an opposing view as he sits down) Vextorian Vixon: Eating no help! Vex is still bored! (The camera then cuts to a zoomed-in opposing view) Vextorian Vixon: And...lonely. Vextorian Vixon: Every teen got someone 'cept me! (Vex tosses the rock inside, and curls up into a fetal position. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he closes them, then he opens them when he hears the wind blow. He looks around) Vextorian Vixon: What's that? (Vex puts his eyes over his hands like a pair of binoculars and looks around. The camera cuts to a zoomed-out view as Vex sees the She-Vixon's tornado approaching, thinking she is a female Tasmanian Human Devil, then to a zoomed-in opposing view, followed by a close-up of Vex's face as hearts appear in his eyes with the She-Vixon's tornado in the middle. An alarm blares and smaller hearts form from Vex's body. Vex points to the She-Vixon's tornado) Vextorian Vixon: A She-Vixon? For Vexy? (The camera cuts back to the zoomed-out view as Vex begins to spin, then to an opposing zoomed-out view as he spins back to McMillan Park. The camera then cuts to a view of the She-Vixon on the right side of the screen as Vex spins up to her on the left) Vextorian Vixon: Hello. (Vex begins blushing) Vextorian Vixon: Baby! (Vex pounces at the She-Vixon to try to hug her, but misses. The She-Vixon spins away, then Vex spins to follow her. The camera cuts to a view of the field path as the She-Vixon stops in it, and Vex follows her. The camera then cuts to a zoomed-in view of Vex as he stops spinning and the She-Vixon spins up to him) Vextorian Vixon: Don't be shy. Vexy wants to be your friend. Take my hand. (Vex holds out his left arm and his hand gets caught in the She-Vixon. who spins him around. The camera cuts to a view of the She-Vixon as she spins Vex around by his left arm) Vextorian Vixon: Give...Vex...Hand...Back! (The She-Vixon catches Vex, then the camera cuts to a view of a shed as she carries him into it. The camera then cuts to a zoomed-in view, and a crashing sound is heard. The She-Vixon exits the shed by herself. The camera cuts to an opposing overhead view as the She-Vixon spins away, leaving the clothes she pulled off the clothesline behind. It then cuts to a view outside the shed as a rather dizzy Vex walks out, trying to regain his balance. He looks around for the She-Vixon, only to find her missing) Vextorian Vixon: Huh? Hey? Huh? (Vex walks over to the earrings the She-Vixon left behind. The camera cuts to a view of the clothes and zooms out on them as Vex looks at them in shock. It then cuts to a side view of Vex as he picks up the pink shirt that the She-Vixon was using as a skirt, then looks around) Vextorian Vixon: Where'd she go? (The camera cuts to an overhead view of Vex as he calls for the She-Vixon) Vextorian Vixon: Yoo-hoo! (There is no reply) Vextorian Vixon: She's gone! And naked, too! Yuck! (Vex walks away, crying. The camera cuts to a side view of Vex, focusing on him as he sadly walks across the field. The background suddenly transitions from the field to the portables, and Vex walks past the entrance. The camera then cuts to a view inside the park as Vex falls over on his belly and cries, pounding his fists and feet. The She-Vixon walks up to him) She-Vixon: Oh, what's wrong, sweetie? Don't cry. (Vex stops crying, He then wipes the tears from his eyes and looks up at the She-Vixon) Vextorian Vixon: Huh? (The camera cuts to an opposing view of the She-Vixon, then moves downwards as she crouches to comfort Vex) She-Vixon: Hey, girls! Look what I found! A male who looks just like me! (The camera cuts to a view of Taylor and Jessie. Taylor is sitting on a park bench and Jessie is reading a magazine. They both turns their heads to the She-Vixon, and even gets off the bench. The camera cuts to a view of the She-Vixon comforting Vex as Taylor and Jessie walk up to him. Jessie hugs Vex, and Taylor pets his hair) Jessie: Oh, he's so cute! Taylor: You're a saint! Where are you from? (The camera cuts to a zoomed-in view of Vex) Vextorian Vixon (to the viewers): Vex is still a little sad, but I think I'll get over it. (Vex scratches his chin, then the screen fades to black, ending the episode)